


Whumptober 2020

by Thewhisperer



Series: Whumptober [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhisperer/pseuds/Thewhisperer
Summary: My attempted at whumptober.1) Restrained
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Whumptober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Whumptober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction!

The Doctor walked alone along a grassy road, the wind making her long coat billow out behind her. There was a lovely smell of pollen and fresh grass in the spring breeze. Her fam was in the village while the fair and market took place. She crossed the wooden bridge that covered a stream, a bee flew by her face and landed on a bright dandelion. She smiled at it, a stick cracked behind her, the Doctor whirled around. A punch hit her square in the side of the face. She fell to the ground with a thud.

The Doctor blinked open her eyes, a bright sunlight on her face, she picked herself up off the sandy ground and looked around. She was standing just outside Gallifreys citadel when Gallifrey was at the height of its power. Well at least that's what it looked like, except nobody was in sight. The citadel was standing proud the twin suns making it gleam like a gem. She blinked and suddenly the scene changed, Gallifrey was destroyed again, the dome was shattered, the citadel was on fire, buildings were falling in on themselves, there was burning debris everywhere. Then suddenly the Master was there, wearing his purple suit, his hair clean and a maniac smile on his face. "They lied to us, the founding fathers of Gallifrey..." He hissed out, his smile grew ever so slightly, she rolled her eyes knowing this was a dream, but the anger was still rising like a tide, ready to drown. "The foundation of our species built on the lie of the timeless child. I would tell you more but..." He added, he looked like he was about to burst into laughter any second. "But why would I make it easy for you, it wasn't for me!" He had managed to control himself, the doctor want to slap him faster than you could call him a 'Mistake'. Eventually he lost it and laughed, the Doctor lunged for him, but as soon as she did, he vanished and she hit the floor.

The Doctor jolted awake, pulling on the restraints holding her arms in place, she was uncomfortable and cold. She looked around as much as she could, she was in some form of laboratory. She pulled her arms against the restraints, and hissed when it didn't work and the restraints gently spiked her wrist. A heavy metal door opposite her opened, in walked a young looking woman, she was pale and freckled with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. "Hey! Who are you and were am I?" the Doctor called over to the woman.

"Doctor White, subject 64 is awake and talking." The woman said into a radio that she held with her left hand. She had picked up a grey clipboard in her right hand. "Hello, what's your name?" She questioned the Doctor.

"I wont answer your questions if you don't answer mine." The Doctor threw back like this was some verbal game of catch. "Who are you and why do you want me?" she continued, staring intently at the woman.

"I am Doctor Foster and you are not human, we experiment on non-humans." Foster continued their verbal game of catch, "now answer me, who are you!" She added, her tone demanding and threatening.

"I'm the Doctor, where are we?" She replied and quizzed at the same time, in one sentence, when will this game of catch end? She didn't know, but she hoped to get some answers and that she would get free. She wished that her fam were safe and hoped they were still at the fair.

EXT: Abbyard, Castle Douglas, Scotland, United kingdom 

Ryan padded over to graham, whom was sitting, a slice of cake on a paper plate, a plastic fork in his right hand. "Do you know where the doctor is?" he asked, Graham shook his head, swallowed then replied, "Don't know, but last I was her, she said she was going a walk in the woods, why don't you go ask Yaz?" He said casually, Ryan was worried, with the mood the Doctor had been in recently, she was unpredictable.

"Yeah, I might just go do that..." He murmured, looking around for Yaz, "Thanks anyway gramps." He added. He sneezed as a whiff of pollen hit him straight in the nose. He spotted Yaz at the fence of the ring as a woman on a motorbike did some cool tricks, "Hey!" He said, she visibly jumped. 

"Sorry, wasn't expecting that, anyway, hi!" She replied smiling at him. He smiled back and turned to face the show, "Have you seen the Doctor?" She questioned him, he shook his head.

"No, that's actually what i came over here to ask you. Should we go find her?" Ryan answered, Yaz nodded and they turned away from the ring, "Gramps said she was heading into the woods for a walk last he saw her, so we should go that way." Ryan stated as him and Yaz headed off. They walked through the woods in a comfortable silence. Ryan tripped over a fallen log, "ow" he groaned as he got up. "I'm okay, with the exception of 100 bruises on my legs and arms." He laughed as they started walking again, Ryan had became slightly more comfortable with his dyspraxia after he started travelling with the Doctor. The crossed the bridge when Yaz spoke again, "There's no sign of her, do you think she's okay?" she fretted, Ryan was just beginning to think that.

"I don't know..." He replied as the walked.

INT: unknown laboratory, Scotland, united kingdom

Doctor Foster looked at her, "Experiments are not permitted to know. How old are you?" she had an English accent, not a Scottish one, not a hint of a Scottish accent was in her voice. The Doctor rolled her eyes. "I'm about 2 millennia old, what do you need this information for?" The Doctor answered, she was waiting for this verbal game of catch to end.

"This information will be need for accurate results to the experiments." Foster answered, she sounded like a self-service checkouts. "What is your species and planet of origin." She added while writing of the clipboard some more.

"I'm a time lord from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous." The Doctor replied uneasily, her jaw was clenched as she watched Foster work. "What are you going to do to me?" she added, genuinely curious but slightly scared, but of course she wouldn't show it. 'This is one long game of verbal catch...' the doctor thought to herself.

"Time lord from Gallifrey..." Doctor Foster repeated as she wrote, "Okay, so I'm going to check your, how many hearts do you have?" Foster asked, she sounded slightly uncertain. 

"Two." The Doctors gaze was cold and hard. 

"Ok... Right here we go." She picked up the stethoscope from on the desk and put those little bud things in her ears, while walking over to the Doctor. She placed the metal bit of the stethoscope on the left side of her chest, then the right. Seeming satisfied, she took the buds out her ear, wrote on the chart after placing the stethoscope around her neck. "This next bit will probably hurt." Foster said, her voice really bugged the Doctor for some reason.


End file.
